1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch display panel, and more particularly, to an optical touch display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Current touch display panels can be generally classified into resistive, capacitive, optical, surface acoustic wave and electromagnetic types depending upon their design. Among all these types of touch display panels, the optical touch display panels have become a new round of development trend.
In general, optical touch display panels typically include a display panel and an optical touch control module disposed in front of the display panel. When a touch object touches the display panel, the optical touch module determines a position of the touch object according to light blocking and a change in light intensity caused by the touch object. A light source and a light guide unit for guiding the light source are disposed on a front frame beside the display surface. This causes the structure beside the display surface to be unduly protrusive, which results in a poor appearance of the display panel and a lack of modern feeling of flatness. Therefore, increasing the degree of integration between the optical touch control module and the display panel has been an important subject to research for optical touch display panels.